Through the eyes of death
by JLyn0430
Summary: After finding Light cheating on her with an old college friend, Misa Amane packs her bags and leaves. Shes just so lucky to come across an old friend of her own and she does the unspeakable.
1. Fatal Discoveries

Misa Amane ran through her bedroom door sobbing and throwing things in her one to many suitcases. "Great! First I gain five pounds and my manager and contract dump me and now I catch Light Yagami, the person I though I truly loved, cheating on me with some slut he went to college with"! She throws a hanger at the wall in distress. Light Is unaware Misa knows and comes in casually instead of cautiously. Misa throws a blow dryer at his head. Light stumbled, surprised by the hit. "Misa?! What the hell was that for"? "Like you don't know! Your always gone you lousy bastard"! Light looks at Misa. "That's because I am always at work God dammit!" "Then explain why I caught you in the park hand-in-hand with Kyomi Takeda!" Misa's cries turn into more and more anger. Lights face goes pale. "We weren't holding hands! We are just friends Misa! I though you trusted me!" He grabs ahold of her face looks at her with fake sincerity. she just shoves him away. he stumbles back and catches his balance on the couch. Stands back up and walks towards Misa again. If looks could kill, Light would be fifty feet in the ground right about now. "Gee, Light I didn't know friends kissed!" she holds out a picture of Takeda and Light kissing. He turns even more pale. "I-I..." He couldn't think of anymore lies to tell his now ex-girlfriend. They stand in silence. Light falls backwards on to the glass coffee table, shattering it. Misa doesn't even flinch. Instead she turns around to finish packing her possessions.


	2. Interesting Reunions

Chapter 2: Interesting Reunions

As soon as she was done packing, Misa ran out of the apartment. She was still sobbing pretty hard. While running and tripping over her 3-inch heels and many suitcases, she kept muttering "men are pigs."

She stumbled down into the lobby and headed straight for the door. "Ma'am, MA"AM!" The receptionist called out to her and she noticed she almost ran into solid glass window. "Thanks." she muttered in response. The receptionist nodded in approval and sat back down, typing away at his huge high-tech computer. She turned up her nose and walked out the door muttering her little catch phrase.

When she got to the curb, if finally dawned on her. She has nowhere to go. "My wallet!" she exclaimed a little to loud. People across the street gave her a dirty look and she flipped them off. They were shocked and acted as if nothing happened. She pulled her wallet out of her way too-skinny jeans and counted up all of her money but was not satisfied with the amount. "15 fucking dollars!" She threw her wallet on the ground and picked it back up realizing how much she desperately needed that money. "Oh what am I going to do?" she asks as she walks down the street. She finds a decent park bench and lied down. "Well Misa Amane, you are officially a hobo" she said and she fell asleep with an idea in her mind all set and ready for action.

"Ma'am? You must wake up now." a cop was shining a flash light in her face. She pushed it away in disgust. "I'm up! But you know, you shouldn't be so damn stingy with your park! It is a PUBLIC park isn't it?" she snapped and the cop walked away stunned. She gathered all of her things and walked back to the curb to start her full proof plan.

When she got to the curb, she went into the lobby asking for a fold out table and some markers and poster boards.

DESIGNER DRESSES!

STARTING AT $100!

PRICES NEGOTIABLE!

She had written on a poster board and she danced around the curb with all her dresses laid out on the table.

About an hour later, she had sold all of designer dresses and came out with about $100,000. She was taking everything back to the lobby and walked out satisfied. But something caught her eye. It was an old friend. "RYUZAAKI!" L had stopped and looked at her. He smiled. "Hey I was going to lunch. Do you wish do join me?" Misa gasped. "Do I ever?" she hugged him and he was shocked. He was getting touched by a girl.

Misa had caught up L on everything that had happened. But she still wanted to get even with Light. She smirked. "Oh and Ryuzaaki?" He looked up at her, wondering what else she could possibly say. "Light is Kira". He dropped his teacup and fell out of his chair. "That son of bitch!"


	3. Hard- core actions

Chapter 3: Hard core actions

"Well then hunt him down! He is Kira! We don't need him killing off more people!" L shouted into the phone. "You devoted yourself to this case! The KIRA case! Now we know who it is and your to chicken to go through with this? What is wrong with you man?" Misa is sitting next to him at headquarters. He flinches every time he shouts like that. "Maybe I shouldn't have told L that Light is Kira. Maybe I should just kill him with my death note and get him out of this." She thought to herself.

"I will be right back Ryuzaaki." She excused herself. When she was out of sight, she ran to the bathroom. Locked herself in a bathroom stall and used a rubber band to ensure the lock. She took the piece of the death note she always keeps with her out of her jean pocket and it hit her. It was like a bunch of memories came back to her and she knew stuff she knew she shouldn't. She turned around and saw a Shimi-gami. She gasped.

"Rem? What are you doing here? Why didn't I know you until just a minute ago?" He laughed. "You touched the death note again. You haven't for a while. When you touch the death note and you previously used it, you regain your memories of your time with the Death Note, but you remember as if you watched a movie." She ex-haled. "Well at least I am not alone anymore!" With that she took her earring out of her ear and pricked her finger. Blood started to drip onto the floor. She started to write, but she couldn't. Is was as if she were paralyzed. She couldn't move knowing that she was planning to kill Light. "I guess I still have feelings for the bastard!" She put her earring back in, shoved the death note back in her pocket and sucked on her finger until it stopped bleeding. "Why were you planning on killing Light?" Rem asked not knowing all the shit he put her through and what had recently happened. She quickly filled him in on the story.

She came back to hear L screaming into the phone again and then he simply hung up in frustration. "Still haven't found him?" He looks up and their eyes lock. He grinned. "Nope. We don't know where he could be." He said staring into her dazzling eyes. She stepping foward, leaning on his desk. He stands up and he loses his balance, practically falling into Misa. "You okay?" She asked. With real concern in her voice, this seemed to take L by surprise. "Yeah. First day on my new feet." he said trying to make that seem less pathetic then what it really was. She stepped foward and they were practically in each others arms at this point. She leaned in to kiss him on the cheek but she mis calculated and actually kissed him on the lips. "Oh! I'm sorry!" She said in surprise. "No its quite fine actually." He said and he leaned foward and kissed her right back. They were making out. "Get a room!" Rem shouted. But only Misa could hear him. They kept it up for quite some time until L got another phone call. "Excuse me." L said breaking the kiss. She nodded and stepped back. She gave Rem a dirty look and he backed away. "That is great! I wish to speak to him immediately!" L hung up and smiled. "They caught him!" Misa gasped.

"Light? I wish to speak to you." Misa said after he was done being questioned by L. He looked up surprised. L nodded and left the room, giving them privacy.

"I am still pissed." Misa said harshly. He looked up. "I killed her. For you." He said seductively. Misa gasped. She was glad. "And I want to get back together if its okay with you." He looked at her with pathetic eyes. "Of course I will take you back! I was lost without!" She gave him a huge hug. He looked at her with serious eyes this time. "Then I need you to kill L." She gasped. She thought long and hard. After a few minutes she came to a hard conclusion. "I will do it. Soon." Light smiled.


	4. Divisions

Chapter 4: Divisions

Misa walked out of the room that Light is being held captive in and sat down next to L. He grabbed her hand as soon as she sat down.

"Are you all right? I know that was probably really hard on you. Though I can only imagine." She looked at him long and hard.

"Yeah, I'm fine. He apologized and I called him a good-for-nothing fucktard" He laughed.

"That's my girl."He patted her hand then bent down to give it a kiss. She blushed, though she didn't mean to.

_**-Page Break-**_

Light sat in his straight jacket, giggling to himself.

_"I can't believe she actually believed me! The whore! Can't stay away from me more then 48 hours and she is already back by my side. I didn't actually kill Kyomi Takeda! Why should I? She kissed me, therefore i did nothing wrong! I guess my charming good looks win her over once again! how do I do it, Light Yagami?" He thought to himself. He looked stoned, sitting in his chair giggling. But he couldn't help but smile._

"What's so funny Light? You got caught! you should be pissed" Ryuk finally piped up. Light shook his head. Knowing that they were watching AND listening to everything going on in this room at this very moment, he couldn't afford to give anything away. He knew that him just shaking his head was suspicious enough but what was he going to do? Give Ryuk a dirty look for asking why he is such a nutcase? Ryuk still didn't get the hint, but decided to shut up for now.

Then out of nowhere, Light laughed hysterically for a good long ten seconds. Then he went totally silent. He looked like a mad man.

"Light? What is going on in there?" L said through the microphone. Light bared his teeth at the camera and said nothing.

_"Misa i hope you damn well know what in store for you!"_ He thought to himself and smiled seductively.

_**-Page Break-**_

"Excuse me, Ryuzaaki, but i must go do something real quick. 10-15 minutes at the longest." He looked up and buzzed her out.

"Ofcourse, go do what you need to do". He smiled. And for some reason she felt like smiling back and she did. She was confused to why she did though. She walked down to ground level and ducked behind an ally.

"Rem where are you"? She said a little too loudly.

"Good lord, woman! Im right here! i am always with you!" Rem groaned in response. Misa was trembling.

"Misa, what is wrong?" She looked up at him like really?

"I have this growing suspicion that Light is lying to me about killing Takeda and that he is truly sorry for cheating". She choked out. She couldn't breathe.

"Oh? And why is this?"

"Just the way he acts. First he shakes his head out of nowhere and then he laughs like a mad man for no apparent reason! its as if he is mocking someone! I don't mean to sound self-fish or anything but i think its me!" she looked at Rem with tears in her eyes but quickly wiped them away.

"Maybe Ryuk was talking to him and he laughed at a joke. And said no to a question." She shook her head.

"Maybe. But i want to do the eye deal once again". She looked up and Rem could see the fear in her eyes. He gasped when it finally sank in.

"Misa, no! You already did that twice now! i cannont let you do that again!" Rem was terrified.

"I must trick Light though! And if it means i only have a few years to live..." She gulped. "Then so be it." She looked down, hiding the tears she didn't want Rem to see. But Rem saw right past her. "I have to do this. I'm not going to kill Ryuzaaki, no way in hell, but if it means tricking that cheating bastard into thinking i will, i have to. i am simply foiling whatever plans Light has in store." Rem sighed.

"Alright, if it will make you happy, I will do it." He frowned, but smiled when he agreed it was for a good cause.

"Thank you, Rem, you are true friend I will never forget." Rem put his hand on her forehead and gave her the Shimi gami eyes in exchange for, once again, for the third time, half her life. He gasped. Misa only had a decade left. He didn't have the guts to tell her.

"Live the rest of your life happy Misa, find the guy you wish to marry and marry him. Be happy while you can" He said to her when he was done.


	5. Goodbyes

Chapter 5: Goodbyes

"Ryuzaaki? May I speak to Light once more?" L looked at her as if she lost her marbles, but let her go anyways.

She strolled into the room, giving Light the most realistic smile she could pull off. She found the wire tap and turned it off. Light laughed.

"Nice move! Your smarter then I thought!" He giggled. She cocked her head.

"You on drugs?" She asked while she sat down. He gave her a dirty look, but didn't say a word. She stared at his face, trying to find something that would prove Light was a liar. She sighed. "Anyways.. I have the Shimi gami eyes again so I can find out L's biological name." Light smirked.

"Good." He said seductively. Then realized that would give him away. "I hope you have long life ahead of you."

"So your plan, Light Yagami?"

"Do you still have your death note? A piece from it, anything at all that involves the Death Note?" She could see right through her ex. She looked away, so he wouldn't see the devious look in her eyes.

"Just a little piece, so I can see Rem." She pointed him but Light couldn't see him.

"What? Never mind." He shrugged. "So what I want you to do Misa, is simply use the shimi gami eyes to see his real name and kill him with the death note. Simple as that. Then im home free and we can run away. Deal?" She looked at him and smirked.

"Sure, whatever." She rolled her eyes. She wasn't buying it and whatever plans this douche bag had in mind, she was determined to sabotage them. Light shook his head and Misa got up to leave. When she was positive Light wasn't looking, she turned the wire tap back on real fast and acted as if she never stopped. Thinking it was off, Misa knew Light would be comfortable speaking Ryuk and reveling his plans to him. Giving L answers to questions he has had ever sense this shit started.

When Misa got back to the room L was in, he gave her a hard look, but said nothing knowing she probably had a plan in mind. She cocked her head at him and smiled flirtatiously. He smiled and went back to viewing the tapes.

"Ryuzaaki?" She asked after a long moment of silence.

"Yes?" He replied.

"Promise me something, will you?" He looked up at her.

"What do you want me to promise?" She looked down. She could feel tears on her eye-lashes, but she wasn't about to cry. This was too serious.

"Promise me, you will never leave me. I have had to much shit to deal with and you're the only one that has truly made me happy in a while." she choked out. She knew she looked pathetic, but she didn't give a crap. To L though, she looked stunning and brave. He hugged her.

"If you never want me to leave your side, I won't" He whispered into her ear. She hugged him back. She nuzzled her head into his shoulder. She was most definitely crying now, no doubt about it. He patted her back.

"Thank you." She tightened her grip around him and she knew she was truly happy now.

Then out of nowhere, breaking the moment, Light started to laugh again worse then before. "L you idiot! You have lost the battle! WOOHOO! Never thought you would lose a case, did you now? Well you thought wrong bitch! Who knew me, an honor graduate, would beat a world renowned detective, like yourself! And now you will burn in hell! And I will be god of then new world!" L stared at the screen. He turned around.

"What the fuck is he talking about?" She shrugged. She told him everything. (Except about the death note, the shimi gami eyes and that she used to be the second kira.) L listened in horror. Rage filled him.

"He honestly thinks that my own girlfriend would kill me?! The bastard!" With that, he marched right into Lights room.

"Light Yagami! Who the hell do you think you are?! Misa is my girlfriend now and you honestly think she would kill me? News flash bitch! I'm not going to cheat on her like you did! You have some real guts, you know that? Your lucky I don't have your ass executed for assaulting a detective on the Japanese FBI! And you have the nerve to bring her into this?! She did the right thing to dump your sorry ass! If your father were still alive, he would be pissed off to no end! I became your friend you lousy bastard! You were like a brother to me, even though I did have my suspicions about you! Why the hell did I ever clear your name from this case!? I knew I should have trusted my gut!" He kicked Light in the balls and he screamed in extreme agony. To L's surprise, this loosened the straight jacket and Light slipped out of it. He punched L in the face, bursting his lip. L stumbled back, regaining his balance on a nearby chair. He picked it up and threw it at Light. Light fell on his ass.

"Stop!" Misa ran into the room, getting in the line of fire. Light ran over to her and hugged her.

"Get your grungy ass hands off of her!" He charged at Light. He, once again fell on his ass. L stood in front of Misa, trying to catch a breath. Misa took a deep breath.

"Ryuzaaki, move out of the way." she nudged him out of her way and took a step foward. She pulled a loaded pistol out of her designer vest. L gasped. Light had no idea what was going on. She looked at L.

"This is strictly for self-defense." She muttered to him and turned back around.

"Light Yagami, you found a death note lying in the school yard. You should have left it there. But no, your curiosity enticed you to see what it was and you just had to pick it up and learn about it, didn't you? Sadly, I brought myself into this bullshit. I fell in love with you and now I see I was so wrong. Now you're tormenting my boyfriend. And you honestly thought I took you back. You fell right into my trap. Goodbye, Light." She held her breathe and pulled the trigger. And the whole world went in slow-motion. The blood pouring out of his head, L grabbing a hold of her, the bullets exiting the gun, everything.

"He's dead." L whispered.

_**A/N: This was my first story that I have posted on the site. I actually have lot of other fanfics that I will upload soon. But I do want to thank Mr-Biscuit-Bat, I am the real L, Sheholmes and, Xoland the Archmage for being the readers I actually do know that read it. I hope all of you that I don't know, but did read it, liked this fanfic. I will post new stories soon!**_


End file.
